The Coming of Amichi.
by tsunoiya
Summary: Now that the Suzaku eight and its Miko have all seen Amichi's brothers, Tanacikato and Acure (Byakko and Seriyuu's eigth warriors), Amichi finally finds her third brother, Net (Genbu's eigth warrior), everything gets out of hand.
1. Default Chapter

I own Amichi and the name Doa (bwahahaha!).  
  
  
  
"You'll die even if I have to kill you myself." Suboshi said, his reiseisui flying at the girl that looked exactly like him.  
  
"Because I'm part of Suzaku's warriors or because I'm cute?" she said, smirking.  
  
"The first one." Suboshi paused. "But you are cute. And that's a shame you had to be on the losing side."  
  
"Sure it is." the girl said and blocked the weapon with her sword. She looked up, Suboshi was gone. "Hmpfh. Men." She began to run out but the reiseisui turned and wrapped around her feet, tripping her. "Impossible. He must be telepathic. Just like...." The weapon around her ankles unwrapped itself and flew out the door.  
  
The reiseisui flew past Suboshi and to the seven Suzaku warriors. Nuriko set the unconcense Miaka on the ground. The seven faced Suboshi, ready to fight. The reiseisui strung itself around Miaka and lifted her into the air.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
She floated over to Suboshi and he laughed. "Oh little priestess. How helpless you look in my grasp." he said.  
  
The Suboshi/Amiboshi look alike jumped over Suboshi's head and grabbed Miaka from the reiseisui. "What do you think your doing?" she asked turning around to face him.  
  
"Killing Suzaku!" he yelled. The reiseisui flung at her. Setting Miaka down, she dodged the weapon and threw her sword at him, embedding it into his right leg. He fell to one knee.  
  
Then, the girl remembered something. It was a girl and a boy. They had been playing with sticks and the girl hit the boy in the leg. He was on the ground, holding his leg.  
  
The girl knelt beside Suboshi and began to push his bangs from his blue eyes. "Subie. Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you." she said.  
  
Tasuki cocked an eyebrow. "Why the fuck is she talking to him and saying sorry?" he asked.  
  
"Amiboshi?" Suboshi asked. The girl looked shocked. "Back from the dead, huh, bro?" he asked. The girl looked at him.  
  
"How do you know my Doa?" she asked.  
  
"Your Doa? Only one person called him...." Suboshi's eyes widened. "Amichi."  
  
"Subie." A smiled formed on her face.  
  
"Wait wait wait wait wait, no da." Chichiri said stepping forward. "I think we've missed something, no da. You two know each other, no da?"  
  
"But where's my Doa?" she asked.  
  
"Amiboshi is dead." Suboshi said.  
  
Shock swept over Amichi. "Who did it?" she asked in hatred. "I'll kill them for what they've done." Suboshi looked at Miaka then back to Amichi.  
  
"He killed himself." he lied. (Author's Note: It was actually the truth but he believes that Miaka killed his brother.) "Actually, there's a guy that looks and acts just like him but denies that he's Amiboshi. His name is Kikyo."  
  
"No." Miaka said waking up. "That is Amiboshi. He still remembers who he is." She smiled.  
  
"So, he's still alive then?" Amichi asked.  
  
"Oh well, I'm very much alive."  
  
Amichi turned around to find Amiboshi standing there, a smile pasted on his face.  
  
"My Doa!" Amichi ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled. "Oh, Amiboshi. I missed you so much. You and Suboshi. Ever since that weird blonde dude came and took you away." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Amiboshi looked at his brother and frowned. Suboshi was staring at the ground, his eyes sad now. Amiboshi had never seen him this way before except for when thier parents announced that Amichi was to be married to Amiboshi and not Suboshi. Amiboshi pushed Amichi away.  
  
"Doa? Amiboshi?" Amiboshi gave out a small laugh. "My name is Kikyo not Amiboshi or Doa. I've never heard those names in my life." He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Suboshi looked up. What was Amiboshi doing? he thought. Amiboshi loved Amichi just as much as he did. Why was he leaving now that they had just been reunited? Then a thought struck him. He stood up and hugged Amichi from behind. "I'm sorry Amichi."  
  
"I know you are." she replied.  
  
Amiboshi turned the corner. Tear were streaming down his face. They had been ever since he turned away from Amichi. He had just let his little brother have his fiance. The one he loved. But he couldn't bare to live with Suboshi. Not the way he was acting at that time anyway. "I hope I did the right thing and that they'll be happy." (Author's Note: Ak! Mushy crap! AAAAAHHH!!!!!! ~dies~)  
  
"By the way." Miaka said standing up. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
Amichi turned around. "Oh." She wiped the tears from her face. "My name is Amichi. I am the 8th warrior of Suzaku."  
  
Suboshi looked down. "Damn it. They're gonna tease me for this." he said. Amichi kissed him. "But I think I can live with it!" He left.  
  
Miaka slipped up behind Amichi. "So. You're my 8th warrior huh?" She laugh evilly. Amichi took her sword in her hand and turned around to face Miaka.  
  
"Do anything to me and die." she said coldly.  
  
Miaka laughed uneasily. "No no no! That's not what I meant!" she said waving her hands defensivly infront of herself.  
  
From a distance and in a shadowed area, a boy watched the warriors chitchat. "Hm. I wonder how much fun I can have with this little group." He grinned. 


	2. Lost and Found.

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi but I do own Amichi (said it before but saying it again, just in case) and I also own Acure.  
  
Miaka and her eight warriors were walking past the Konan empire. Tasuki stopped. "You know..." he began, looking at the palace. "We could really cause some havok right about now." Dirty looks were thrown at him. "Alright, alright. I get it. No havok." Then muttered under his breath, "Damn people won't let me have any fun at all." Suddenly, a black haired boy stepped infront of them, his eyes shut. "Hey!" Tasuki yelled at the boy, not to mention getting in his face. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Nothing but a warrior." he responded. Amichi looked up from the ground where she had been staring the whole trip.  
  
"Uh-huh. Trying to funckin' be smart, aren't we?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Amichi threw Tasuki to the side and shoved a finger in the boy's face. "You." she said. He looked at her a bit confused but then smiled and put his own finger in her face.  
  
"You." he said with a smile.  
  
"Don't play nice with me Acure. I know what kind of person you really are." Amichi said backing up. She threw her arm to the side, her sword flying from her sleeve. "Don't play your mind games, not with me."  
  
"Oh well, I wouldn't even dream about that." He opens his eyes. A gasp escaped from Miaka's lips. His eyes were as black as coal was. "My dear big sister."  
  
"Sister? Wait a minute. So, this boy is your brother?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Yea. Not like I chose him or anything like that." Amichi replied. Her sword began to shake and slowly make it's way to her face. "You can't do this Acure."  
  
"But I already am." He grinned. She tried to move her head as not to be cut but the sword sliced her cheek, her atempts futile. "Would you stop squerming?" he said placing his hands on his hips. "I would like to kill you, you know."  
  
Hotahori leaned towards Amichi and whispered, "I think the idea of this is to hit the other guy, not yourself."  
  
"Do you really think that I want to cut myself?!?" Amichi yelled. She pointed at Acure. "Its him! I'm not that stupid!"  
  
"And neither am I to believe you." Tamahome said. Amichi looked at him, confused.  
  
"Yea. What a fool I was, thinking that I could have an eight warrior. Stupid." Miaka agreed. The other warriors nodded in agreement as well.  
  
"Wait a minute I---" Amichi cut herself off and turned around to face her younger brother. "You again. Leave them alone! You have no business with them. Only me."  
  
"Not true. Have you forgotten who and what I am?" he asked. "Yes? Well, let me refresh your memory. I am the eight warrior of Seriuu. Remember now?"  
  
"Let them alone."  
  
The Suzaku warriors blinked and looked around, confused. "What the fuck just happened?" Tasuki, like always, yelled.  
  
"Could you guy just get him. I've got an idea but he might ruin it." she said to the senshi behind her. They encircled Acure. "Don't even think about using them." she said.  
  
"Now why would I do something like that?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play with me." she said.  
  
Tamahome grabbed Acure. Tasuki, trying to be the main man here, punched him, making him fall unconscious.  
  
"Now what was that idea of your's, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
At the Konan palace....  
  
Amichi walked into the throne room where Nakago, Soi and Suboshi were. Suboshi's eyes widened as well as Soi's.  
  
"Amiboshi. You've come back." Soi said running up to her.  
  
Amichi shook her head. "I'm sorry but, I don't know that name." she said. "My name is Acure." She knelt. "I am your 8th warrior preistess."  
  
"Oh!" Soi yelled happily. "Isn't that so cute? She really thinks I'm the priestess. Am I really that pretty? Oh you!"  
  
Amichi looked up. "You mean... you're not the preiestess?" she asked horrified.  
  
"No! Of course not." Soi said, still with a smile.  
  
Yui walked in the room. "I am the preistess of Seriuu. Who summonded me?" she asked.  
  
"Preistess. I am your eighth warrior, Acure." Amichi repeated.  
  
"Eighth warrior, huh? Well then, come on Acure. We've got some---" Yui began.  
  
"Wait a minute." Nakago said. "How do we know that you're Acure. I read that Acure was a male." Amichi looked at him.  
  
"Was is the key word here." she said. She lifted her right pant leg to show a blue symbol. "Is that proof enough?"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Everyone turned to find a black haired boy.  
  
"Acure." Amichi said, silently.  
  
"What are you doing, Amichi? This is my place." he said.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're Amichi. Check out the mark on his left forearm." Amichi said with a slight grin on her face.  
  
He had a red symbol on his left forearm. He looked at it. "You painted this on me." he said.  
  
"Not true."  
  
"I have the mark of Acure." He lifted his right pantleg to reveal a blue symbol on his shin. "I am Acure."  
  
"I have that mark. You just painted that on." Amichi said.  
  
"You could have painted your's on as well." Nakago said. Suboshi looked at Amichi. If he found out she was part of Suzaku's warriors.... Nakago walked up to Amichi, staring down on her. He ripped off the left sleeve of her shirt. (by the by, Amichi wears long sleeved shirts) There was nothing but a tattoo of a dragon, wrapped around her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder.  
  
"Do you treat every one of your fellow senshi this way?" she asked, snatching her sleeve back. She turned around and began to pet it. "Poor poor sleeve." she said quietly sneaking in a sniff or two.  
  
They all sweatdropped except for Nakago who always has that straight face (arg! he's so... straight faced! arg!). Nakago turned around and faced Acure who was a bit shocked at this. "Kill him." he said.  
  
Soi smiled. "Of course, Nakago-sama." she said. "Anything for you."  
  
Yui pulled Nakago to the side. "Nakago. I want you to tell me more about these 8th warriors."she said, eyeing Amichi, her so-called warrior. "Something about that girl just isn't right."  
  
While Soi was beating the crap out of Acure, Amichi sat watching, her green eyes slowly and every once and a while, trailing over to Yui and Nakago. She pushed her green bangs out of her blue eyes and looked back at her brother and Soi.  
  
Nakago took a breath. "Originally there were eight warriors instead of only seven. The 8th warriors consisted of three boys and a girl, all four siblings." he stated. "When the Byakko and Genbu warriors went against each other, the two alone couldn't beat each other. So Nataku: the Byakko eighth warrior and Senatra: the Genbu eighth warrior called upon Amichi and Acure who chose sides and faught agaist each other which was against the rules of the battle."  
  
"Wait. Rules?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yes. Only the two god's warriors must fight each other. If others fight then there are consequences." he replied. "The siblings were all punished. They were sent into a portal in which they weren't allowed to rejoin the world until the next Miko was found. Their ages never changed, neither did their appearances."  
  
"It really doesn't or didn't matter." Amichi said from behind them. They turned around and looked at her. "Nataku and Senatra are dead. They died during the battle but were still punished."  
  
"Why?" Yui asked.  
  
"Because they were the ones that brought us into the battle." Amichi responded. Nakago turned around to see how Soi was doing with who he thought was Amichi. Soi was sitting next to the real Acure, feeding him grapes (don't ask me about the grapes.... i don't know).  
  
"Soi! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.  
  
Soi looked up from Acure and to Nakago. "What do you mean? I'm making Acure feel comfortable." she said angerly.  
  
"This is Acure." Nakago said gestering to Amichi.  
  
Suboshi ran over to Amichi and pulled her away from Nakago so he couldn't hear what was to be said. "Ami-san. He's going to figure you out."  
  
"As long as Acure doesn't pull any stunts, no one will." she said. She turned back around. Nakago, Yui , Acure and Soi were looking at her angrily. "Uh-oh." she said, her voice sounding babyish.  
  
"I think they've figured you out Ami-san." Suboshi said poking her.  
  
"I think I know that, Subie." she said. She began to back up, slowly. "I think I'm just gonna leave, okay?" she said with an uneasy smile.  
  
"Uh, exit's that way." Suboshi said pointing the opposite direction she was going.  
  
"Oh right. I knew that." she said. "Uh-huh, uh-huh." 


	3. Tana returns.

I own Tanacikato (why's his name so long? well, Tana works) but I don't own any of the Byakko warriors besides him.  
  
As Miaka and her seven original warriors were walking through Byakko's territory (I don't know what it's called) a man sat on the branch of a tree and watched them as they passed. His gold eyes shimmered. Suddenly, a head of short blonde hair caught Miaka's eye. "Yui." she said quietly. She ran after Yui, who lead her into a cave. Tamahome and Tasuki ran after her, recklessly while the rest came cautiously. Tamahome stopped short of where Tasuki was standing. He looked as if he had hit a wall. "What are you doing?" Tamahome asked the flat-faced badit. "I think there may be a wall here." he murmered. Mitsukake raised a brow.  
  
"Miaka!" She turned around to find her seven warriors behind a glass wall. Chiriko, who was on the other side with Miaka, tapped on the glass. "How the fuck did you get over there?" Tasuki demaded of the child. "I walked around the side of it." he said simply. "Miaka, no da. Get back over here, no da!" Chichiri yelled from behind the wall. "But what about Yui?" she asked. Tamahome's eyes grew wide as he pointed behind her. She turned around to see Yui's short blonde hair turn into long dark green hair. "Yu... Yu... Yui?" she stammered. Yui was turning, bit by bit, into a guy. He held his hand out, palm towards Miaka and began what sounded like a chant. "Shambo ye mo-na. Teh co mashalow." From either side of his wrist came swirls of green. They encircled Miaka, the seven warriors stood there, watching. "Chiriko! Do something!" Nuriko pleaded. "I can't." the boy responded. Mitsukake raised a brow. "The fuck you can't!" Tasuki yelled. "You must be able to do something." Hotohori said. "My body. It won't move." Chiriko said. After the green glow disappeared, Miaka and Chiriko fell to the ground and the wall fell as well. Tamahome, Hotohori and Tasuki ran to Miaka while Mitsukake knelt beside Chiriko and the rest were tending to Chiriko. "Miaka. Miaka wake up." Tamahome said, lightly shaking her. "What did you do to her?" Tasuki yelled at the guy who was just standing there. "I want to know now!" Then Miaka's eyes fluttered open. "Miaka." Tamahome yelped trying to hold back tears. "Miaka?" Tasuki asked, kneeling beside Tamahome. "What am I doing here?" she asked. "You brought us here." Hotohori said. "You should know." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. She slapped his hand away. "No, that's not what I meant." She looked at the three men around her. "What are you guys doing holding onto me? Who are you?" "Miaka." the green haired man said. Mitsukake raised a brow. She looked up with a smile. "Tanacikato!" she said happily. She pulled away from Tamahome's grip and ran to the guy. She stood beside him and he put an arm around her. He grinned. "What the fuck are you grinning about?" Tasuki (as always) demanded. "Let her go!" Tamahome yelled, standing up between Tasuki and Hotohori who had stood up while Miaka had run to the man. "And why should I do that?" he asked. "Because she's our preistess, she brought us here and besides..." Tamahome smirked. "... I love her and she loves me." Tanacikato's brow raised. He looked down at Miaka, confused. Miaka looked at him with a smile. "No worries. I don't love him. Never have, never will." Mitsukake raised a brow. The seven warriors were shocked. Especially Tamahome. With an eveil grin from both Miaka and Tanacikato, they disappeared. Tamahome dropped to his knees, crying. Tasuki put a hand on the weeping senshi's back. "Its okay." he said as soothing as he could. (Is that even possible fer Tasuki to be soothing or nice? O.o) Tamahome stood up and faced Tasuki. "Shut up! You would have taken her away from me even if---" "Oh! So now I'm the bad guy?" Tasuki interuppted. Mitsukake raised a brow. Suddenly, everyone began fighting over petty little things such as why Nuriko was dressing as a girl, why Hotohori was the emperor, how Tamahome had stolen Tasuki's stolen money, why Chiriko was a senshi, why Mitsukake was so big yet quiet, why Chichiri's staff was so jingly, ect. In the shadows, Acure began to laugh. He was playing with the senshi. "Muahahahahaha ~cough. weeze~ hahaha ~cough cough~ Oh. Just screw it!" He crossed his arms in a childish manner and began to pout as he walked off. When he was out of the cave, the warriors stopped arguing.  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked. "Tamakins? Tamakins?" Nuriko called, lifting rocks and boulders, searching for his buddy. Chichiri was knocked out on the ground. "Hey? What happened to Chichiri?" Mitsukake asked. (Mitsukake was the one who knocked out Chichiri) "Tamakins!" Nuriko chimed happily. "Now how'd you get all the way up there?" Tamahome had been thrown onto the roof of the cave. Everyone looked at Nuriko. "Oh. And why would I do something like that to my Tamakins?" Mitsukake raised a brow. "Well, we still have to get Miaka back." Hotohori said, concerned about Miaka's safety. The group left the cave, except for Nuriko who was trying to scrape Tamahome off of the ceiling.  
  
"Hm. I wonder if we could get those two Byakko warriors to help us." Chiriko pondered. "That's a great idea, no da!" Chichiri agreed, pounding a fist into his palm. Mitsukake raised a brow. "But they disappeared, remember?" Nuriko said, running to the group, Tamahome slung over his shoulder. (Or did they die? Maybe they just left. Oh... I'm so confused!) "Not quite." came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Subaru and Tokaki. "What do you need help with?" Tokaki asked. "There was this guy with green hair. I think his name was Takmaigurl (take my girl! bwahahahaha! he called him take my girl!) or something." Tasuki said. "His name was Tanacikato." Tamamhome said weakly. "I'll never forget that name." "Tanacikato? Are you sure?" Tokaki asked. The senshi nodded. "Hum. I didn't think Tana could do anything bad." Subaru said. "Tana?" Chiriko asked. Mitsukake raised a brow. "Oh yes. That was his nickname. It was so much easyier to remember than Tanacikato. Suzano called him that and it became a habit for all of us." Subaru responded. (I think Suzano was the preistess fer Byakko. If she isn't then, sorry) "Tana was always so good with the preistess. He protected her." Tokaki said. "He did what?" Tasuki asked. "He's Byakko's 8th warrior." said Amichi, who had appeared on a near- by rock. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "He and the rest of the 8th warriors are my brothers." "Tana's your brother?" Nuriko asked. "Yes." Mitsukake raised a brow. "That must've been a hell raiser." Tasuki added for the sake of adding it. Amichi looked up at him with a cold stare and continued it until he couldn't take it anymore. (wow. fer once, he couldn't take a stare down. o.O) "Okay, I get it. Sorry." "So, back to our little problem." Tamahome said, Nuriko setting him on his feet. "Right." Subaru paused. "What was it again?" "Tana." Mitsukake stated in that never changing voice of his. "Oh yes. Tana was nice and sweet." Subaru said. "Uh-huh." Tokaki agreed. "He's a good boy." "He wasn't always the way he is now." Amichi said, looking at the ground. Mitsukake raised a brow. (how many times does he have to do that?!?) "He was the nicest and best big brother any one could possibly imagine. But---" Amichi stopped and you know what Mitsukake did? He raised a brow. "But what?" Hotohori said urging her to continue. "But then I got to him and he was never the same again." "Acure!" Amichi yelled angrily. "How dare you show your face here! Especially after what you did!" Acure walked up beside his sister with a smile glued to his face. Amichi glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Well, the mention of my spoiled brother came up so I decided to pop up." Acure shrugged. "Besides, Lady Yui wants me to kill Miaka. Unfortunatly, she has been kidnapped by Tana. So I've decided to, temperarly, join with you Suzaku people." Then he quickly added, "But only until we find her." "So you can just kill her when we find her?" Amichi said. "Well, that was the plan." "Actually, we could use the extra help." Subaru said. (isn't her name the name of a car?) Reluctantly, Amichi agreed but decided to keep a close watch on her brother. Suddenly, Amichi and Acure looked sharply at the cave entrance. Mitsukake raised a brow. "Tana." they said, quietly but loud enough for the rest to hear. They ran in the cave and the rest of the warriors followed. They found Acure and Amichi standing in the middle of the cave, looking around in the darkness. "What are you doing, no da?" Chichiri asked, his staff being all jingly and stuff. Mitsukake looked at the staff, a strong urge to break the damn thing. (bwahaha! evil mitsu!) "He's here. I can feel him here." Acure said. "Tana! Get out here! Stop being a coward. We know you're here!" Amichi shouted into the cave. "There you are." Acure said in almost a whisper. The nine warriors were confused. They were still staring into darkness. Then, Tanacikato and Miaka appeared a small distance away. Miaka was dressed differently. She wasn't in her school uniform, instead, she was in what looked like a white tube top with a loose see-through material around her stomach, arms and chest along with a long black skirt that had a slit going to the top of the skirt but it had been sewn from the waist to the upper thigh. "Miaka, no da!" Chichiri yelped. "What are you wearing, no da?"  
  
"Clothes." Miaka said, stating the obvious. "Yeah." Tamahome said admiring her state of the obvious. "Clothes." Nuriko whapped him upside the head which threw him into the wall. "You're supposed to be on our side!" Mitsukake raised a brow. (he does this through the whole thing I'm sure) "Tana. Why are you doing this?" Subaru asked. "That's none of your business, you old hag!" Tanacikato said coldly. She gasped and covered her mouth with two fingers. "How could you? What are you trying to prove by doing this?" Tokaki asked. "You know, you always did ask too many questions." Tanacikato said. His blue eyes flared and he held out his hand, palm facing the warriors. "You did this with Suzano too." Subaru said, staepping beside Tokaki. Acure put his arm out to the side and Chichiri's staff forced it's way from his hand and to Acure's. He held out the staff infront of himself. "Hoki no sema---" (that was Tana) "Nani wa quimoré---" (that was Acure) A green and blue blast came towards each other. When they collided, the explosion threw them all back. As the smoke cleared and Tanacikato was able to see through it, Acure came running towards him, catching Tana off gaurd. Acure thrust at him with the (jingly) staff, cutting Tana's face. He held his cheek, painfully. Mitsukake raised a brow. "Tana, why are you doing this?" Amichi asked. Ignoring his wounds and Amichi's question, Tanacikato charged at Acure fully. Then, a blur zipped between the two of them. Tanacikato grabbed his wrist. His hand was compleatly sliced off. Amichi looked over her shoulder, still grasping her bloody sword. "I had asked you a question, brother." Acure looked at Amichi. "I'm so not messin' with you any more." Tasuki said. The others nodded. Tanacikato looked at his hand and another one suddenly popped out of his wrist. (its a Piccalo thing! ^-^) Mitsukake raised a brow. "What?" Acure yelled. "He never had regenerating powers before!" Tanacikato looked back at Acure and raced towards him. A sword appeared in his hand and it met with Acure's stomach. "Acure!" Amichi screamed. Angry tears began to stream down her face. She gripped her sword. "You die now." She ran at him, pulling back her sword for more speed. "I'm already dead, little sister." Tanacikato said. Mitsukake raised a brow. "Don't call me little!" Amichi yelled, enraged. She continued forward then jumped into the air, sword over top of her head. With a smirk, Tanacikato disappeared. Amichi landed on her feet and looked around. "The hell?" "Where'd he go?" Nuriko asked, speaking up. Amichi began to back up, looking each way as she did. The hold on her sword tightened. "Where the hell'd you go?" she yelled. "Right here." he replied, grabbing her from behind. (that reminds me of the whole Greg thing in acting class. all I know is everything they said, there had to be a "from the behind" added) Amichi struggled to get free but was denied it. "You bastard, no da!" Chichiri yelled at him. "Let her go, no da!" "Yeah! We ain't gonna let yer stank ass wanna-be self take another one of our girls!" Tasuki agreed. (wow. Tasuki actually said a 5-letter word. O.O) Stepping up beside Chichiri who was already beside Subaru and Tokaki. Then he quietly added, "Especially since we only had two of 'em." Mitsukake raised a brow. He pulled out his fan. "Rekka shien! Rashe kei!" he yelled, a huge fire filled the cave. Tanacikato and Amichi were chared. (grilled and toasty!) "Wow. What was that Tasuki?" Hotohori asked. "Yes. That was new." Mitsukake added. (oh my god! he actually spoke! fer the second time in the whole thing, he spoke!) "That was... alot of power...." Tasuki fell onto the ground. "Tasuki!" Chiriko ran to the fallen bandit. "Hey Tamahome." Tasuki said weakly. "Kick his ass fer me, okay?" Tamahome nodded and Tasuki fell unconsious. Mitsukake raised a brow. "You're dead, Tanacikato." Tamahome said, glaring at him. "You're right." Tanacikato shoved Amichi to the side and accepted Tamahome's challenge. Amichi grabbed her left arm. The two men charged at each other. "Go to hell, bastard!" Tamahome yelled. "You first." Tanacikato said, grinning. He still had the sword in his hand. "Tamahome!" Amichi yelled, throwing her sword to him. Tamahome caught it and continued his run. The two swords connected and the battle begun. Then Amichi caught a knumbchuck that was swung at her. She looked over to see that Miaka was holding the other end of the weapon. "Wah!" Amichi yelled. She scurried about the floor, trying to get up and away. "Pull out your sword, Amichi! Your sword!" Hotohori coached, pointing to his side. Nuriko smacked him upside the head. "She gave it to Tamahome, you idiot." "Oh yeah."  
  
Nuriko picked Hotohori up and squeezed him. "Oh! You're such a cute idiot! I love you, Hoto-chan!" Mitsukake raised a brow. Amichi scurried under Miaka's legs then was on the other side of Miaka. She grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "Snap out of it Miaka!" she yelled. Miaka pulled away and stared at her. Tamahome screamed. He had been sliced from his right waist to his left shoulder. Amichi turned to him but Miaka stepped between them. Miaka was silent. She had been the whole time. Amichi rolled her blue eyes and Acure put Miaka in a headlock. A bit shocked, Amichi made her way around the two and to Tamahome. She put his head in her lap and took off his shirt. Tanacikato lifted his sword and let it fall towards his sister and Tamahome when it was stopped by Hotohori's Holy Sword. Mitsukake raised a brow. "I don't think so." he said, tearing Tana's sword from his hands. Tanacikato looked at him. Then Nuriko came from beside Tana and hit him with the palm of his hand, sending Tana flying towards the opening of the cave. "No." Tamahome said, getting up. "He's mine." He walked over to Tanacikato and kicked him. "Get up." Tana got up and Tamahome threw a punch at him. Tanacikato ducked then he uppercutted Tamahome. "Tamahome!" Amichi got up but Nuriko put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Still watching the fight he shook his head. "I think she cares for Tamahome." Hotohori said. "Everyone does." Nuriko responded. "No. That's not what I mean." Hotohori said. "I think what he means is, like how Miaka does." Mitsukake said queitly. Nuriko looked down at Amichi. She was worried. Her hands were clentched together and she looked strangly like Miaka. "Whoa. What happened?" Tasuki said, waking up. "You passed out after doing a super cool move with your fan, no da." Chichiri said mimicing the movement that Tasuki had done with his fan. "Yer kiddin', right?" Tasuki said, almost laughing. "There's only one move that you can do with that fan." Mitsukake raised a brow. Tanacikato parried at Tamahome, connecting with his shoulder. "Tamahome!" Amichi yelled. "No!" She pushed past Nuriko and ran towards Tana and Tamahome. Nuriko was going to stop her but Miaka pulled his arm back, dislocating itand pulling the tendants from it. Nuriko winced but it hurt alot more than he put out. Tasuki and Hotohori tried to restrain her but she threw Hotohori off, Tasuki on the other hand, pinned her to the ground (I'm sure his scary face had something to do with it) and sat on her (that should hurt). "Wow. This is most interesting. Miaka seems more confident and more stronger under the influence of Tana." Chiriko said, observing the situation. Mitsukake raised a brow. Amichi kicked Tana in the face and stood infront of Tamahome, protecting him. "You won't hurt him! I won't let you!" she yelled at him. "I love him!" The warriors stood shocked. All of them except Amichi and Miaka. Miaka pushed Tasuki off and tried to run at Amichi but Subaru and Tokaki pulled her back and threw her into a wall by her arms. "Told ya." Mitsukake said, smiling. Amichi shook her head and went limp, falling to the ground. "Amichi?" Tamahome picked her up. Miaka did the same. Amichi looked up at him and jumped out of his arms. She grinned and looked at Tanacikato. "I can't believe you did that to me." she said. He looked shocked. "How'd you---" he began but Miaka interuppted by kicking the side of his knee. He fell and Amichi grabbed her sword from the ground as she walked to her brother. She pointed the sword at him. "Would you just stay dead this time?" she asked. He smiled up at her and disappeared. "I hate him sometimes."Mitsukake raised a brow. "Um. What the fuck just happened?" Tasuki asked. "Long story. Very confusing." Amichi said. They were confused anyway. "Look, long story short, he can give people other memories. He gave me Miaka's --- I don't love Tamahome --- and he gave Miaka his dead girlfriend's." "Wahaha, no da!" Chichiri yelled, pointing at Mitsukake. "You were wrong, no da!" Mitsukake raised a brow. Subaru and Tokaki were already gone along with Acure. Then, the eight warriors and Miaka left. As they did, a man sat on the branch of a tree and watched them as they passed. A small grin crept on his face. 


	4. Siblings.

(I own Net and Soujou but nothing else so.... NO SUEING!!!!!) Amichi was sitting out on the roof of Hotohori's palace. She sighed. "Net." she said silently. "Where are you?" Chichiri appeared behind her but she didn't notice. She looked up at the full moon. "What are you doing up here, no da?" Chichiri asked. She jumped and fell off the roof, grabbing the side of it. "Oops, noda." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you okay, no da? Need any help up, no da?" "Oh yeah. I'm just peachy and I think I like hanging off the side OF A MOTHER FUCKIN' ROOF!" Amichi yelled. Chichiri grabbed her hand and helped her back onto the roof. "Um, sorry, no da." he apologized. ---That next day! (okay.... that was a little much.....) Chichiri, Amichi, Miaka and Tamahome were just walking down the street (singin' du-ah diddy diddy dum diddy do [very scary? i've noticed but i couldn't help myself]) s of the market place when suddenly, Chichiri ran into a mirror. He rubbed his head and so did the reflection. Chichiri got up and looked at the image infront of him. He would have dismissed it as only a mirror but there was the small fact that the reflection was wearing something different from what he was. He reached up, watching the image do the same, and took off his mask. But the image didn't have a mask. Chichiri lifted his staff, the image did the same. He put it back down and so did the reflection. Amichi raised a brow. (hey! she's doing Mitsukake's job!) Chichiri's reflection sqeezed his empty hand. Chichiri took a step back. He didn't do that. The image cocked it's head. It was doing something totally different now. "What the hell, no da?" Chichiri yelled. "No da?" his reflection asked, putting his finger to his bottom lip. "Net?" Amichi asked silently. He looked up at her with question. "Actually, my name is Soujou." He smiled, his blue bangs falling into his yellow eyes. "I'm the reincarnation of Net, your brother if I remember correctly." "Yes." she replied quietly. She couldn't believe it. Her brother was back at last. Well, sorta. He smiled at her and she felt herself blush. "We should really get back to the palace." she said nudging Chichiri. "Oh yeah, no da. Of course we should because we, uh, have that thing to do, no da. Or, at least I do, no da." Chichiri said. "Bye, no da." He disappeared into his hat. "What happens if you flip this thing over?" Soujou asked bending down and flipping the triangular hat over. It began shaking and Chichiri's mumbled voice came from under it. "Oh. That's what happens." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Should we let him out of there?" he asked. Amichi thought a moment. "Maybe later." Then she looked around. "Hey. Where's Miaka and Tamahome?" she asked. "Mihome and Tamika?" Soujou asked. "Nevermind." She grabbed Soujou's arm. "Lets go. I want to see how this will go over with the other warriors." At the palace.... "Chichiri! Amichi! Where have you been?" Hotohori demanded. "What took you so long to get the food? And where are Miaka and Tamahome?" "Uh. They went off to find a doll." Soujou said. Then Amichi jabbed him in the side. "No da." he finished. Hotohori cocked an eyesbrow then shook his head as if to clear his mind. He turned and walked back to his room. "To find a doll?" Amichi asked. "What?" Soujou asked defensivly. "Tamahome and Miaka are girls, right? And girls like dolls. What's the big fuss about?" "Forget it." Amichi said, dismissing the subject. "Just remember the 'no da' after every sentence, okay?" "Why am I doing this, Amichi?" "I'll tell you later but right now you just have to help me." Amichi replied. She lead him out to the long hallway of doors, trying to find Chichiri's bedroom. Chiriko followed not too far behind. Back in the streets of the market..... Chichiri's hat was still shaking. It bounced and hopped along, making it's way slowly to the palace. (Little did he know that he was going the wrong way. ~evil grin~) "I'm going to get her, no da." Chichiri said from under the hat. Later at the palace.... Amichi rolled over in her bed, groaning. The door to her room slid open just a crack and light footsteps filled the quiet night. Amichi looked for a shadow on the wall infront of her but saw none. She felt her bed move. She flipped over and kicked it. Tama-neko flew across the room. "Dear Suzaku! Tama-neko, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Amichi apologized. The cat let out a small meow as Amichi carried him over to her bed then set him down, climbing in herself. "I really am sorry. I thought you were some one else. I thought you were---" "Me?" Amichi looked over her shoulder at Acure. He gave her a wild grin and threw daggers at her. She jumped out of her bed, grabbing Tama-neko as she went. She put him on a near-by chair then pulled out her sword. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Nice outfit." Acure said looking her up and down. She looked down at herself (silk but reveiling) and put her sword infront of herself. "You are sick." "Oh well." He shrugged, smiling. "I still wouldn't mind it. I could get past the fact." Amichi made a discusting face. "Ugh." Acure began to make his way towards her. "Don't you dare." Then, some one came from behind and put his arms under Acure's, pulling him back. "Soujou?" A head poked from behind Acure's head. It was--- but it couldn't be--- "Net?" Long sky blue hair, gold eyes. It was him. "No. You're dead." Acure said pulling from Net. He waved his hand at them. "Oh! Don't be silly!" he said in his usual girly tone then giggled. "But... where's Soujou?" Amichi asked. "Still sleeping." "Soujou?" Acure asked silently. Amichi hit him with the side of her sword, flinging him into the wall. He twitched. "Ow." "What are you doing here instead of Soujou?" she asked. "Well, I---" Net was cut off by the wall Acure was thrown into exploding. A hat landed on the floor. It wiggled. "What the hell is that thing?" "Oops. I forgot about him." Amichi said dully. Chichiri burst from the triangular hat. "Hey. How'd you get outta there? I thought you couldn't." "I forgot that I could, no da." the monk said, rubbing the back of his head. "But anyway, you left me in the market, no da! And that was mean, no da!" "What exactly are you going to do about it, hm?" Amichi asked. Net popped up in Chichiri's face. "Hey. I thought you were sleeping." he said poking Chichiri's nose. "Uh. No. I was in that hat, no da." he replied pointing down at the hat. "Oh." Net raised a brow. "So... who are you?" "I'm a Suzaku warrior, no da. My name is Chichiri, no da." "Oh I see." he said nodding. "You're the guy I was pretending to be. I understand now." He paused for a moment. "Amichi, dear. Why was it that I was pretending to be a guy that looks exactly like me?" Amichi let out a heavy sigh. "Because if the two of you are here together, which I was trying to advoid, then Tana will appear here too." "So why didn't you just leave Net at the market, no da?" Chichiri asked, folding his arms. "You two had already found each other and besides, I needed Net." Amichi explained. The look-a-likes nodded. "And since you two aren't getting this...." Tanacikato slid into the room. "Greetings from Byakko!" he chimed. Amichi repeativly hit Net on the head with a mallot. "Baka baka baka baka!" "Like, ow." Net said rubbing the huge bump on his head. "That did hurt, ya know." (I don't know if I should write any more... seems nobody really likes it all that much. So... if anyone wants me to stop just say, "God damn it stop already! We're tired of reading your bull!" Or if you like it and want it to be continued you can say, "DUDE! Don't stop! write some more, man!" Or something like that. You get the idea.) 


End file.
